German Laid-Open Patent Application DE 10 2011 011 370 A1 discloses a method for operating a hybrid vehicle in which there is a problem with an auxiliary power source, for example an internal combustion engine or a fuel cell. A primary power source of the vehicle, which is typically a battery, is protected by a power management scheme in order to make available an extended range to the hybrid vehicle.